


Wedding Bells

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Luna and Bruce get married, Tony annoys the wrong Maid of Honour.Luna/Bruce - main pairingHarry/Ginny - briefly mentioned





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMFBINGO  
> Square: G5 - Bruce/Luna
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Bruce nervously fiddled with his tie as he awaited his bride at the altar.

“Breathe,” a voice whispered in his ear, “We don’t want you turning green and scaring the guests.”

“Piss off Tony,” he hissed at his Best Man, “I bet you will be just as anxious, if not more when you get married.”

“If,” Tony retorted, “You know I don’t have any plans on ever getting married.”

“I thought so too,” Bruce replied, “Then I met Luna.”

“There isn’t a woman on this planet that could make me settle down,” Tony remarked.

“Maybe she’s from a different planet,” Bruce smirked, “Maybe Thor has a long lost sister or something.”

“And have him threaten to pummel me,” Tony grinned, “I’m good thanks.”

Suddenly the band started playing an upbeat version of the traditional wedding march.

“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce muttered to his friend as his eyes focused on the end of the aisle, where his bride would be in a matter of seconds.

Bruce watched as Luna’s friends, Ginny and Harry Potter led the wedding party towards the altar. Whilst his ushers were dressed in smart suits, his bride whilst had chosen to have her bridesmaids in dresses they were adorned with cork necklaces. Bruce smiled to himself; Luna claimed the necklaces kept the Nargles at bay.  Behind Ginny and Harry, walked Natasha and Clint and he was surprised to see Natasha in a dress though he knew how fond she was of Luna so that might have something to do with it.  They were followed by Luna’s friend Hermione who was Luna’s Maid of Honour.

“Woah,” he heard Tony breathe, “Who is that?”

“That is Luna’s friend Hermione,” Bruce informed Tony with a grin, “She’s apparently really smart and Luna thinks really highly of her.”

“Think she will want to get to know the best man?” Tony asked with a wicked grin.

Ginny and Harry at this point had reached the altar and Bruce nodded in their direction.

“I hardly know her,” Bruce muttered, “But as she is the Maid of Honour, I guess you will have to dance with her during the opening number.

Bruce focused his attention back on the procession and saw that Peter who he had asked to be the ring bearer was now making his way down the aisle.

Bruce breathed deeply; Luna and her father would be next.

“You’re doing great Bruce,” Hermione grinned at him as she approached the altar and took her place to his left, leaving room for Luna to stand when she arrived.

Bruce’s eyes locked onto his beautiful bride walking down the aisle, her dress was a snowy white colour and her neck was adorned with cork necklace. Her father was leading her towards him and Bruce felt time slow down, as he eagerly awaited his wife to be.

“Who gives this woman to be married,” Steve, who had agreed to officiate the wedding, asked.

“I, Xenophilius Lovegood, father of the bride give this woman to be married,” Luna’s father spoke, and Bruce could tell the man had been crying.

“Who takes this woman as their wife?” Steve continued.

“I, Bruce Banner take this woman as my wife,” Bruce spoke with courage he didn’t know he had.

“And do you take this man to be your husband?” Steve asked the bride.

“I, Luna Lovegood, take this man as my husband.” Luna smiled at Steve.

 “Before we begin the vows does anyone have any lawful reason that these two should not be wed?” Steve asked the room. After a moments silence, he carried on, “Then we may continue.”

***

Bruce spun his wife around on the dance floor, “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Only once or twice,” she grinned in response, “Have I told you how handsome you look?”

“Only once or twice,” he repeated her statement, “I love you, Mrs Banner.”

“I love you too Mr Banner,” she replied then she stated, “Tony appears to have upset Hermione.”

Bruce looked in the direction Luna had indicated to see that not only had someone thrown a drink down the front of Tony’s shirt but he now had a donkey’s tail and ears.  Hermione who had been dancing with Tony had left the dance floor.

“He made a comment about wanting to get to know her better,” Bruce informed his wife, “I guess she didn’t take it so well.”

Luna shook her head, a light smile on her face, “Hermione probably didn’t like Tony’s usual pickup line.”

“Please tell me you can reverse this, Lunes?” Tony begged as he approached the couple, “I look ridiculous.”

 “You made a right ass out of yourself Tony,” Bruce snickered at Tony’s misfortune.

“Don’t,” Tony glared at his friend, “I don’t know what I did wrong, I can’t believe my usual charm failed.”

Luna laughed, “Tony, Hermione isn’t impressed by money or fame, she isn’t like most girls.”

“I got that impression,” Tony muttered, “You could have told me that before, you know. Now can you please fix me?”

“Nope,” Luna shook her head, “You’ve upset my maid of honour, and me changing you back won’t win you any brownie points with Hermione.”

“I don’t want to win brownie points with the witch,” Tony spat, “I want nothing to do with her.”

“Anyway,” Luna carried on as if Tony hadn’t said anything, “Hermione has probably made it so only she can change you back, she is quite scary when she is angry.”

“Only she can change me back?” Tony spluttered.

As Bruce asked, “even scarier than the Hulk?”

“Quite so,” Luna commented, “She kept a reporter in a glass jar for months because the reporter kept writing nasty things about Harry and herself, she then blackmailed the reporter into writing the truth about Voldy's return. She also led a professor into the school forest to be attacked by a giant but the professor was dragged off by centaurs instead, though the professor had been torturing students and so Hermione was right to do something.”

“I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side,” Bruce murmured looking at Tony who had now gone very pale.

“We also had a secret defence club one year and Hermione cursed the parchment that whoever mentioned the group to anyone not a member would have the word sneak appear on their forehead. Healers at St Mungo’s couldn’t even figure out how to remove the curse,” Luna continued.

“So I might be stuck this way?” Tony cried, “What flowers does she like? What chocolates does she like?”

“Hermione isn’t a flower or chocolate kind of girl,” Luna informed Tony, who she could tell was starting to panic.

“Then what?” Tony asked fear written over his face.

“Figure it out,” Luna smiled, “Apologising might be a start.”

“I’m going to need more drink if I am going to have to say so- so- the s word,” Tony grunted before heading in the direction of the bar.

“Do you really think Hermione is scarier than the Hulk?” Bruce asked his wife.

“Oh yes,” Luna smiled at her husband, “I saw what she did to her ex-boyfriend when he cheated on her, Tony got off lightly.”

Bruce laughed, “Come let us have one more dance.”

***

Bruce awoke the morning after his wedding to the smell of bacon and pancakes.  His wife was fast asleep n his arms so he knew it couldn’t have been her cooking in the kitchen. Deciding to leave her sleeping and hoping to get whoever was cooking to give him some bacon and pancakes that he could take his wife, he made his way downstairs.  Entering the kitchen he was shocked by what he saw. Tony now free of his donkey ears and tail, was topless and was only wearing a pair of boxers was watching Hermione cooking breakfast. Hermione was wearing what looked like one of Tony’s shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

Deciding he didn’t want to interrupt whatever those two were doing, he made his way back to bed.

“You alright Bruce?” Luna murmured as her husband returned to their bedroom.

“Yeah,” he climbed into the bed and snuggled closer to his wife, “I think Tony managed to apologise to Hermione if what I just witnessed was anything to go by.”

 "I think they would make a lovely couple," Luna commented.

"Now enough about them," Bruce chuckled, "I want to spend the morning showing my wife how much I love her."

 


End file.
